The Truth of True Royalty
by Lylas Uchiha
Summary: Have you ever spent you life feeling incomplete? Well I have. I've spent my entire life believing that I wouldn't need to know who my family was, and had come to terms with my early death. But unfortunately my life got turned upside down. I thought I was a worthless piece of shit; turns out I'm the only Princess of Vampires and have twin brother named Sasuke who is in love with me.
1. Prologue

**Me: Okay my life is much more on track now a days so I have started a couple new stories that may or may not be posted I believe that this one will after updating the others. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**Title: The Truth of True Royalty **

**Prologue: **What is your species?

I sat quietly in the interrogation room waiting for some hot shot human policeman to come in and try to get information about me. I stared specifically at the glass window that I couldn't see through but the people on the other side could see me. They truly didn't intimidate me one bit.

I was one of the few that were part of the Hunter Society before it got shut down. I was an expert on killing stray, insane, or evil vampires, werewolves, or demons. I still had all the nice weapons that they gave me stored in my apartment.

I watched the officer come through the door, I could tell immediately from his body language that he was afraid of me; I could also tell that he wasn't human. I smiled to myself probably looking quite insane as he sat across from me. Any person with a single drop of non-human blood in there body could feel the power that I emitted off of me.

Truthfully I had no idea how I got so powerful, I guess I was just born that way. But that might also be why I was left on the streets as a child, which in retrospect leads me to my current situation of getting 'arrested' for prostitution. Ha like they could truly arrest me if I didn't want them to.

"Please state your name."

"Lylas, sorry but I've never had a last name so I can't give you one."

"Reason for arrest." I rolled my eyes.

"Prostitution and because I let you arrest me." I watched in satisfaction as the man squirmed in his seat. One of my many talents was mind manipulation, I could read them if I wanted to. But I knew how the mind worked and it truly is fascinating.

"Reason for prostitution." I glared the man either had some balls or there were high authorities behind the glass.

"Because from when I was about two or three years of age I was sent on the streets with no way or where to live. I had to make money somehow to live."

"That is no excuse for what you've done. You should get at least a year in jail for the prostitution on more than one account." I glared once more at the very idiotic man in front of me, before staring at the two-way mirror. There were three men and one woman in the room, the woman was human easily enough taken care of. Two of the men were half vampires so a little more challenging but not really the only real trouble would be the last man quite a lot of power. Full blooded vamp, and born that way to boot.

"Yes well you see I had to do something humans are quite cruel you know never once giving me a chance when I could have very easily gone to Harvard or some other stuck up snob school. I think this gives me character don't you?" He frowned very obviously not amused until I vaguely heard something from the speaker that was in his ear.

"But you will be in jail for the rest of your pathetic life for being an unregistered immortal in the city. Now what is your species?" I laughed and stood from my seat smirking evilly at the people who didn't realize who they were dealing with.

"My species now? Well you are a very stupid demon I'd have to say a mere twelfth class how pitiful. The woman behind the mirror is only human, two of the men are only half vamp, and the last one is a full blooded born vampire. Your security is quite lacking considering you only have two other immortals in this entire building and they are on the top floor discussing business with two very unsuspecting humans who will eventually lose their company to the royal Uchiha line. Actually the two immortals up there happen to be the two princes my my, they are far from Konoha aren't they. The only total vampire city in the world. Hmm now are you sure you want to know who I really am?" I watched him pale in utter horror as well as hear the people behind the mirror gulp and was positive the woman had passed out at some point.

I quickly stood from the chair and easily breaking the chains on my wrist before stalking to the door with enough grace and beauty that the queen herself would have been jealous. I turned and smirked at the demon watching in fear.

"Oh and by the way I happen to be a full blooded vampire just in case you're wondering." Then fazing into the ground and appearing on the street though no human noticed. My appearance was that of a twenty-five year old human female with short dirty blond hair, hazel eyes, and stood at about five foot. But by the time the police forces managed to pull themselves together I would have changed my appearance to something new. Being the true master of deception whether it is appearance, feelings, or facial expressions I could fool anyone.

BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP

I jumped slightly at the noise I had an incoming call. I pulled out my phone it read _Sakura_, my best friend.

"Ahhh Sakura you must have heard of my elaborate capture." She sighed.

"Lylas this isn't funny anymore. One day they might bring in some real authority someday. You know I can't help you if they bring in the Konoha police force, my mate is part of that force and to go against him in anyway would be risky." My smile faded, I never truly would want to bring Sakura into my problems.

Truthfully I was jealous, not the type of green monster that ruins your friendship because I love Sakura. But I always wished to have someone that I was connected to like that a lover or a family member. But I had none and would never risk her happiness even over my freedom. To me it wasn't worth it, Itachi loved her so dearly that he let her live in a completely different city full of danger because she wasn't ready to move to Konoha she needed time to close up everything that she had here.

"Sakura you know very damn good and well that if you were to even try to do that I would kick your ass. Itachi is not worth helping me, hell I'd turn myself in truly if it helped you, you know that. But I guess I'll tone it down a bit so you don't worry so much. When are you leaving?" I heard her sigh once more on the other end.

"Tomorrow morning six o'clock. I'm really going to miss you. But I've got one last bottle from Itachi that is in your fridge for the next two months and I've got a friend that I trust that set up something for you so don't worry I'm not leaving you hanging." I laughed Sakura wasn't the type for that. She worked at the hospital so she had ways to get me blood but for as long as I can remember she had been sharing what she had with me.

"Ya well I'll try to sneak in and come visit you for Thanksgiving or something. I don't need you having a pole shoved up your ass like the rest of that family." She laughed and agreed before hanging up.

I slipped my phone back into my pocket; I didn't have the heart to tell her that I would be dead by Friday which was in three days. No born vampire lives past there eighteenth birthday without the blood of a family member to sustain them. But she didn't know that, she was born human and changed by her life mate is the term vampires used. Plus as I said I would never involve Sakura in my problems she had a good life going for her and I would have only dragged her through the mud. But I guess that's why I stay away from people is because I know where my life's going and that is nowhere.

**K this will all be posted in sections. **


	2. My Eighteenth Birthday

**Me: So I've decided to type it all out first and then upload it as one because I don't update enough really to leave you all hanging.**

**Sasuke: Really now we debated that you'd forgotten about us. **

**Disclaimer: Naruto owns himself despite that we wish to own him. **

**Title: The Truth of True Royalty**

**Chapter: **My Eighteenth Birthday

I sat up and stared at my calendar that was across the room, the date had been circled since the first of the year. My eighteenth birthday, and also the day I would die. I had always wondered would it be painful or peaceful, slow or fast. It was something that despite seeing the future, having the ability of time and space that I could not see or find out. There were limitations to even my ultimate power that truly was never used because I was no threat I was going to die anyway.

My death was something I'd come to terms with shortly after learning about it mainly because there was nothing that I could do but I did live life to the best of my abilities and I said my goodbyes. Seeing Sakura off and sending a letter to my demon friend Naruto that he wouldn't get till tomorrow because of how far away he was. I was ready all the doors were locked no human scents nearby nothing.

It was three o'clock in the afternoon when it hit me. I thought that I wasn't going to die for a while but it made sense that it would start at the time of my birth. What hit me was the sudden urge to need blood, the only blood that would satisfy me would be the blood of my family but they were either dead or wanting nothing to do with me probably not expecting me to live this long.

I quickly ran toward the fridge to grab the glass bottle even though I knew it wouldn't help but it was a self-preservation instinct that I could not help my body would fight till the end to survive hence the locked doors and windows. I downed it quickly before throwing it to the ground the glass shattering on the shitty tile floor, you could even see the tiniest amount of blood on a broken shard but it was pointless to try to drink.

I was startled to hear pounding on my front door which was rather odd I had stayed out of trouble the past three days.

"LYLAS YOU ARE UNDER ARREST FOR RESISTING ARREST, ILLEGAL PROSTITUTION, AND BEING AND UNREGISTERED VAMPIRE IN THE CITY OF NEW ORLEANS! COME OUT WITH YOU HANDS UP AND WE WILL NOT USE FORCE!" I laughed. They had gone through all this trouble for little old me. Maybe it was a good thing I didn't tell Sakura about my birthday and incoming death because she would have demanded that she stayed. She then would be tried for adding and abiding a criminal. But I was not letting them take me if my life depended on it. I was going to die by myself not in some stupid cell or room where they would watch me twenty-four seven.

I laughed once more before pressing the only cracked tile on my kitchen wall it quickly turned around to show a staff, two swords, bow and arrow, throwing knives, and a bag with medicines and my cleaning gear. They were all a sleek unbreakable black metal, the grips on the bow and knives were a deep purple. They were my hunter weapons that I was allowed to keep as well as their hiding ribbons activated by my chakra that I got from being an immortal.

I quickly strapped them on before feeling my body take its true shape which felt odd because I rarely ever used it because I looked unique. The door was busted in and many explicit words left my mouth. They now had my true form of six foot tall, knee length pitch black hair and stormy blue eyes. It was something that no one should have ever seen. It made me highly uncomfortable that it was exposed but I did not have the energy to cover it up.

I threw the bag on my back and jumped through the window to the ground from the sixth floor of my apartment building. I flipped a few times before landing safely on the ground crouched with glass raining around me before sprinting off down the street not bothering to hide the fact that I wasn't normal and that it would cause the vampire council hell to fix my mistake.

"STOP YOU ARE UNDER ARREST! YOU WILL BE PROSECUTED!" I rolled my eyes before jumping over the city wall and running into the country side. I was running my instincts kicking in again to save my life as much as possible.

It was nightfall by the time I stopped running. It would take them days to catch up to where I was at the pace I was going. I collapsed on the ground as comfortable as possible in the woods. Besides it didn't matter by morning I was going to be dead anyway all anyone would find would be a dead body. I fell asleep leaned against a tree never noticing that my disguise went back up and the pain I felt early disappearing at a rapid rate.

"Do you think that she's alive?" "Of course numbnuts. She's breathing isn't she? That right there says she's alive. She just looks exhausted so she's sleeping."

I opened my eyes to be met with the site of two werewolf cubs with shaggy brown hair and brown eyes. My weapons must have been hidden or they would have never approached me. It was then that I realized there conversation. I was alive. I should have died; there was no way to survive without your family's blood. Many had tried to live but none could it just wasn't possible. I turned to the children.

"What is the date cub?" The little girl smiled missing a tooth.

"It's July thirtieth and it's about noon. Are you going to be okay lady?" I stared at the girl shouldn't she be running from me. It was then that I noticed that I looked and smelled human to her. She had no reason to fear me. Plus I had been out for seven days. Meaning Sakura would have gotten the news of my death by now as well as Naruto even though I wasn't dead, which still baffled me.

"Thank you but I must be going. Thank you and remember never talk to strangers again you hear. Whether there human or not you never go near them because they could be dangerous. Now go home before your parents get worried about you." I watched them nod and run off before turning toward where ever my feet would take me. I didn't get five minutes away before I heard children's screams.

I pulled out the staff and watched it retract to its full length of eight foot and then dashed off at such high speeds that you couldn't even see me. I jumped in front of the children blocking the bullet with my staff. The men were obviously human considering no immortal trusted those human designed killing machines that sometimes you couldn't control like you could I good old sword.

"Leave I will be fine. Now run and do not stop till you get to your pack you understand." The children nodded in gratitude before running. I vaguely heard from the little girl "Thank you strange vampire lady" before they disappeared. I smiled so they did know what I was. Such trusting children.

"Now I knew humans were cruel but really attacking defenseless children on their way home. Now that is a new low even for you. Truly pathetic." I quickly knocked them all out with the tip of the metal staff. They really were easy to handle.

I turned back the way I was going leaving the bodies there, in my opinion it was up to fate if those men lived or died but I wasn't going to help them especially after them attacking a child. That was something that I would never approve unless the child was unstable and was killing everything in sight.

_Sakura I'm on my way and we have got a lot to figure out. Maybe we should call in Naruto and he can bring Lady Tsunade. _

I sat quietly observing the guard shifts for Konoha's walls. There was an entire ten second window between the shifts for me to go through. I wondered if I should leave and anonymous note to Itachi about it. I don't think he'd appreciate it very much but really anyone could just waltz in. It was like an invitation 'Come on in, our guards suck and we will feed you, on the house'. Well okay that's my weird imagination but hey it's the thought that counts.

I ran through the hole and couldn't help but laugh whole-heartedly out loud sending the guards into a panic about someone being near there walls. I giggled quietly some more before running away from the chaos I had caused. I landed quietly near the street that despite it being almost nine at night was all hustle and bustle. I was also happy to see that in my true form I wouldn't look suspicious in any way. Almost half the street had dark hair I could easily say mixed heritage for the eyes. I smiled and put my long hair up in a pair of black chop sticks before walking down the street.

Everyone smiled at me; this was the first place I had ever been where there was no hostility. But I guess if they knew I was an intruder than they wouldn't be so kind. I wouldn't be kind either. I walked up to what looked like a fortune teller. Now I loved these because I could see the future and I liked to see how many people truly had the gift and trust me it wasn't many.

The old lady smiled at me as if she knew I was coming. It was strange but only just as strange as never being able to see my own future and that sucked ass.

"Ah, a fellow seer. There aren't many of use left these days. I have been waiting for you Lylas. I was almost sure that you wouldn't come but your right on time. Come please sit. I have much to share with you."

I stood staring at the woman honestly surprised for the first time in my life. This woman was no joke, hell she even knew my name and I was a seer. I quickly sat down watching with rapt attention.

"You seemed to be confused explain to Mama Odie." I smiled the name fit her.

"My eighteenth birthday was about fourteen days ago and the thing is I shouldn't have survived. Are you able to given me some insight I am blocked from seeing my own future." She laughed.

"Deary we are all blocked from seeing our future we have to make mistakes as well. Such as you, taking nine days to get here. It only takes two but you kept getting lost you can't have a perfect life child. It would be wrong. If you survived it was for a reason."

"But Mama Odie I had to have had blood from my family to survive and I don't have family."

"Now don't go telling me how to do my job. Everyone has family you just lost yours. Trust me they love you dearly they just have no idea your still alive. You are part of a set my dear one half to a whole piece. Do you understand me now child?"

I thought on it. A set, one half to a whole piece I jumped and leaned forward the biggest smile on my face.

"I have a twin. Oh my god I have a twin." She smiled back.

"Yes you do. Now that you know that you need to know who you are. Go off find Lady Tsunade; she's with your friends Sakura and Naruto. I promise you will be seeing me again after you find your family. Now run along." I ran over and hugged her.

"Thank you Mama Odie thank you." I ran down the street looking for that flash of pink hair that signified that I had found Sakura. I found it in front of a ramen stand which didn't surprise me considering Naruto's appetite and love of ramen.

"Sakura!" She turned to me with a puzzled look on her face before it brightened she had somewhat recognized me which was good I didn't want to look odd. She pulled me forward into one of her super human strength hugs.

"Lylas the news said you were dead. Why didn't you tell me about your birthday? And how the hell did you survive?" I smiled and turned to hug a very stunned Naruto.

"I have family Sakura; I met another seer down in the market place. I have family somewhere around here. I was told to find out who I really was and that requires Tsunade you don't think she's at a bar already?" She laughed and shook her head.

"She's entertaining Itachi at the house. He's probably absolutely miserable but she wouldn't let him leave because I was her apprentice so she has every right to chew him out." I laughed before grabbing Naruto's arm as Sakura dragged us down the street toward her home.

We stopped in front of a quaint home fit Sakura to a tee. She dragged us inside only to be stopped by what appeared to be Konoha police force men standing in the kitchen. They glared down at us like we were maggots well actually they were glaring at me.

"State your name peasant, or we will be forced to remove you from the premises." I glared.

"One don't you dare call me peasant or we may have some problems. Two the fact that I came in with Sakura means nothing to you. Dear god have your observation skills deteriorated that much." The man glared back and tried to tower over me but at an impressive height of six foot I had yet to fine someone capable of making me feel small.

"Your name or I will remove you. You are a danger to Lady Sakura." I snorted.

"If I wanted to truly do something to hurt Sakura I would have done it back in New Orleans where her mate didn't visit as much. But considering she's my best friend and I've been looking after her because of it I highly think I'm some threat. Thank you very much and my true business here is with Lady Tsunade I need some blood work done to track down my family." I quickly walked around the man only for him to grab my arm.

"You look awful lot like the woman the human have a bounty for. Being an unregistered vampire and all it's a pretty big crime." I turned to glare at the man only to see five more behind him.

"I walked in here not my fault you have a very big ten second window for the guard shifts. It was an invitation in my opinion. I'm only here to find family and let Sakura know that I'm not dead. I must say you have some balls most people tend to avoid me and my power." He smirked.

"What power your maybe a level three." I smirked I guess after your eighteenth birthday it's harder for people to tell what level you are.

"Did I mention I just turned eighteen about two weeks ago, now how about you let go of my arm before I have to hurt you because I really am on a mission that you will not interrupt."

"Sorry Princess but you're coming with me." I smiled and turned to Sakura.

"Tell Itachi that I'm sorry about the walls and that I'll pay for them later." I then whipped my arm to the right sending the two hundred pound man through the entry wall. The other five watched me warily as Sakura stared in wonderment; I forgot she had never seen me in action. I quickly fazed myself through the floor and reappeared behind the two smaller men. I rolled my eyes before kicking one through the wall into the living room and out the other wall, the second I punched through to the other side of the kitchen.

"Sakura what is going on in there?" I swore because I did not need Itachi coming into this because I would not hurt someone important to Sakura.

The other three surrounded me quickly believing they had locked me between them. I quickly charged chakra into my entire body before pushing it out. The result was an electrical current knocking out the last three men.

I turned to Sakura smiled apologetically before running in the direction of Tsunade who luckily was in the opposite direction of Itachi. I slammed open the door to see her just standing there with her arms crossed looking quite pleased.

"I wondered when I'd been seeing you again. You finally ready for me to do that blood test on you." I nodded; she was still the same from when she did the medical exams for the Hunter Society. Then I had refused the blood test not caring what it was because it wasn't needed. "I can do it right now if you wish. That might be best considering the mess you made downstairs."

I nodded once more before sitting on the bed watching her pull out the needle and syringe. It was amazing little blood it took for her to identify who I was. I closed my eyes as she got closer. I wasn't fond of needles one bit. I wince as it entered my skin despite the fact that it didn't hurt. I waited for a little bit still tense.

"Oh dear god I'm done you just as bad as Sasuke with needles think it would be the death of you." I smiled and watched her put the sample into the computer. Now we just had to wait for the results.

"Who's Sasuke?"

"Itachi's younger brother and the younger prince of vampires, as I said you've made quite a mess downstairs. But he is just as bad every time I have to take blood actually forcing Itachi into the room for comfort of some sort. Always tells me that there's something missing. He's a very perceptive child. He lost his twin sister to a siege poor thing. Has never been the same since." I smiled sadly.

"That's sad. I've spent my whole life not knowing I had a twin until a seer told me. It's surreal really to all of a sudden have family I'm hoping to find them that's why I've come to bother you." She smiled at me.

"Well in about five seconds you will know who you are." I jumped and stared at the computer until it came up with my name and when it did I froze. "Is something wrong Lylas?" I pointed at the computer and waited for her to understand and when she did she looked at me and then the computer. I was officially Lylas Uchiha the long lost twin of Sasuke Uchiha and the one and only Princess of Vampires.


	3. HOLY SHIT

**Me: Whooo chapter three I'm actually really proud of myself for hitting three in one day probably won't finish though. **

**Sasuke: You must really like this story. And finally it took you long enough I'm actually in it. Itachi's been it since the prologue. **

**Me: *rolls eyes* Yes but I actually meet you first in this chapter. I've never actually met Itachi before I just know of him. Happy?**

**Sasuke: Hn. **

**Disclaimer: *sigh* I do not own Naruto but I do own my own character of Lylas and any others I do come up with. **

**WARNING: I AM TELLING YOU NOW THERE WILL BE INCEST LATER AND I AM WARNING YOU NOW TO LEAVE IF THIS BOTHERS YOU BUT SINCE THIS IS A VAMPIRE STORY I FIND THIS NORMAL IN MY OPINION. I WILL JUST WARN YOU BECAUSE IT BOTHERS SOME PEOPLE AND I DON'T WANT ANGRY PEOPLE AFTER ME. YOU READ AT YOUR OWN DESECRATION. **

**Title: The Truth of True Royalty**

**Chapter: **HOLY SHIT!

Tsunade stared at me for five minutes before she found her voice.

"My dear god you're her. You even look like her. I don't believe this you're the long lost Princess. Holy shit." I didn't have a response yes I was expecting family but winding up being royalty was a big jump even for me. I mean I'd spent my entire life on the street till I learned my body was good for working a corner and I could get good money from people out of sympathy. But royalty, that was a stretch despite how much I looked like the girl I myself couldn't believe it.

The next second the door was knocked down and I was dragged numbly down the stairs still in a state of shock.

"This girl was your problem. She currently looks stoned to hell and she was your problem." I quickly snapped to the sound of the voice. It was like warm melted dark chocolate.

"Looks can be deceiving little brother. She looks capable although she looks to be in shock for some reason." I turned from the man named Sasuke to the person standing next to him. His voice was warm but commanding and soft like the kind that comforts you and could put you to sleep with the safety that came with it. Probably from being an older brother.

I stared at the man shocked not because I'd just met Itachi Uchiha who happened to be deadly and my best friends life mate but because his voice was familiar. It was that voice that comforted me on my hardest nights to this day. I could never hear words just the tone. I used to fall asleep with it sounding in my ears and now I knew why.

Everything was starting to make sense. That voice, the reason I was always respected, the way I walked, the way I talked, the way I used to look at people with siblings and dream that I had them, and the most important the reason I was jealous of Sakura. It wasn't the having someone to care for them it was because my instincts understood that Itachi was my elder brother but that I couldn't have him, he would never know I still existed and so I was jealous because of it and never knew truly why.

I examined both of them Itachi was at six foot three with the same black hair that reached his upper back tied in a low ponytail with burgundy eyes and a cold mask on his face. Sasuke on the other hand stood and inch shorter with shoulder length black hair and beautiful multi-colored eyes that despite the mask showed insistent curiosity. Looking at Sasuke was like looking in the mirror really, we could have passed as identical while Itachi had more sharp features.

The room fell silent as they both examined me as well; they were probably thinking that there was some mistake, with how much I looked like them. I shook my head. My world was officially turned upside down and despite my natural adaptability this was something that I truly couldn't adapt to. I was no princess; I was a prostitute who decorated cakes for the bakery down the street from my house because they were sympathetic vampires who knew I wouldn't live.

"Lylas are you okay? You look really pale." I shook my head still slightly in a daze my head literally going in mental circles. This was completely destructive to my state of mind.

"I need to sit down. I don't know what to do Sakura! For the first time in my eighteen years of life I have no idea what I'm supposed to do. I know longer have a purpose. I was supposed to fucking die! I'm not supposed to be here!" I shook myself realizing I was totally having a mental breakdown. I turned to the closest officer sticking out my arms.

"Arrest me! Now! I'm a danger to society! I'm going insane; I need to be locked away! WHY AREN'T YOU ARRESTING ME GOD DAMN IT!" I heaved trying to quickly bring back the composure that I was so used to. I never realized that something so identity changed would cause such a meltdown. But it was and I was truly becoming a danger.

I looked and they were staring at me which is granted considering you rarely have someone willingly ask to be arrested. But I didn't want to believe the computer because I knew from the moment I looked at them that I would never be good enough. No matter how many lifetimes and teachings would I ever be good enough to be family for them. Why feel the pain of rejection and get thrown back out on the street when you already know it's going to happen?

"Lylas don't be ridiculous you're not a criminal you did what you need to survive. That's valid. You don't know who you are remember? It's hard to register when you have no family." But I did and they were staring at me with accusing eyes. They had a criminal prostitute for a sister. I started laughing at the irony but could feel the tears run down my face. I didn't have family they were prosecutors. Unfeeling, uncaring of what people have to do to survive because they weren't given everything they asked for a gold platter.

"That's funny Sakura. I've been arrested on more than one occasion you know this. That makes me a criminal." She looked confused; I was probably the most optimistic person I knew. Always saying that I could get away or fool them further, never believing that I was at the end of my road.

"Don't worry Sakura she will be fine. She's just in shock and currently denial a product of her harsh upbringing. I thought she would take this better being very adaptable but she seems to be slipping." I glared at Tsunade as she came down the stairs she was going to ruin my plan of rotting in jail.

"Take what Tsunade? Did you find her family?" I sunk to the floor. My life was over. I was going to die right here as a worthless gold digging whore who was trying to get it in with the royal family claiming to be there long lost sister. I was one. Who in their right mind would believe I was related to them? I sure as hell didn't.

"Yes we did. Sakura did Lylas tell you how she survived her eighteenth birthday?" Sakura shook her head. "She said she didn't know."

"She lied. Lylas drank blood before she left her apartment. I just got a call about identifying it. You left blood for Lylas in her fridge which she drank. That blood belonged to Itachi. There was still a drop left to figure that out. Now to survive your birthday you need blood of your family and that was the only blood she had. She knew, she is a seer and a master manipulator of the mind. I've talked to the officers there, they have arrested your friend here a total of fifty times in her entire life each time she looked completely different. She refuses to comes to terms with who she really is. Her blood does not lie. She is Lylas Uchiha." I watched as the entire room turned to me.

I was contemplating the best way to kill myself and make it look like an accident. Although this was plan B, plan A was convince them that Tsunade was off her rocker or that I wasn't really a princess. By the looks I was getting they were believing her.

"You can't be seriously believing that bullshit!" I stood up quickly to my full height for once using my intimidating features. "She's bat shit crazy. I'm a fucking PROSTITUTE Sakura does that ring a bell for you! I was left on the streets to die never ever having anyone to even look in my direction! Did I walk all the way from Konoha a TWO DAY travel as a child without winding up dead! I'm not kind or nice or anything other royal trait that makes people like them! The only time anyone's paid attention to me is for sex or because of my seer abilities or as a hit man! My life is going through the mud! Like hell am I ever in my life or the next hundred going to be good enough! But you seem to think I have a chance in life and I don't! You do, that's why I told you to stay the hell out! I've done enough horrible shit in this world to be selfish and ruin your beautiful life! IT IS ABSURD! I REFUSE TO BELIEVE THAT DEEP DOWN I AM SOME PRISSY STUCK UP PRINCESS, WITH A STICK SHOVED SO FAR UP MY ASS THAT I CAN'T EVEN FIND IT ANYMORE LIKE EVERY OTHER GOD DAMNED MOTHER FUCKING ARROGANT GREEDY UCHIHA ON THIS PLANET!" I was trying to catch my breath before I started my next rant when I realized Sakura was crying. I sighed.

"I'm sorry Sakura but it's true. I have no future unless it's behind bars or dead. I've known this for quite some time now. I'm sorry for yelling at you because I know it's odd considering I'm usually the level headed one but it was needed. Now if you don't mind I will be leaving." I turned toward the hole in the entry way getting ready to walk out.

"What about the seer today in the market? She said you had family and the test said that's who you are! You can't deny who you are!" I smiled bitterly always the loving Sakura.

"Sakura I'm sorry but I am a nobody, a worthless piece of shit that sells herself for money and lives on the streets and wasn't wanted by her own family. I'm not going to delude myself into believing I'm worth something. I've done it before and it only hurts worse in the end when you realize there just using you. I'm sorry about the walls as well I promise that I'll find some way to pay for them. I could rack up the money by next week." She sighed.

"Lylas that's a lot of money, you need to eat." I smiled at her.

"I've starved before I can do it again. Maybe I'll see you sometime around. If you ever drive through the shady neighborhoods you know where I stand." I quickly jumped through the hole. I knew I'd never see her again. I also knew that to rack up that kind of money I was going to be bruised, bloody, beaten, and broken. The ones that paid the most tended to like violence.

**Three months later**

I sighed as I curled up in a corner in a random alley. I was still trying to pay Sakura back for the holes so I still had no apartment. I was also positive my left wrist was shattered from the multiple clients but a promise was a promise. I smiled to myself imagining the way Sakura's life was going, I was secretly hoping she was pregnant. It brought a little sunshine to my life to think of a little her or Itachi.

Luckily I had finally come to terms with the fact that by blood I was related to them but other than that I was nothing. This was proved by the fact that they didn't even want to meet me as there sister and then leave. I sometimes wondered if they didn't believe Tsunade or just hoped I got myself killed which I must admit truly darkened my day when that thought crossed my mind. I sometimes contemplated it, committing suicide to rid the world of myself. But something always stopped me. That thing was partly pride that I could live without them and the other was Sakura. She tries to contact me once a week at the least sometimes every day. I knew she wanted to see me but I also knew that I was no person she should hang around. A bad influence on children and on her social status but she would be devastated if I died so early.

I heard someone come down the alley and prayed to whatever god that would listen to me that it wouldn't be a drunk male or something looking for a good fuck because I was in no condition to fight. Despite the shattered wrist, I was sick from no regular food, and truly starved; I hadn't had blood in months and was weak.

"Child you didn't listen to me. I told you to find your family not run away." I smiled weakly it was only Mama Odie.

"Yes well that's because I was not worthy. Have you come to visit me in my last hour of life?" She shook her head looking disappointed but at the same proud and angry.

"I'm here to save that life dearie. Your family loves you, you just didn't give them a chance, walking off like that. Did you know that is the second time in his life that Sasuke Uchiha has lost his twin sister? You've hurt him by walking out of his life, not even letting him see you. That boy would understand your life. You are just too scared to let someone in." I stared at her my vision failing. I was dying and I knew this. I was doing them a favor and they were ungrateful apparently. The last thing I saw was a two blond, two black, and a pink head behind her before I blacked out.

"She will be fine. She is just weak you know this Sakura. She's an Uchiha they are quite stubborn how else do you think she survived before you ran into her? She has got an iron will and infallible control. She is going to be just fine." I groaned. I knew where I was and I couldn't believe it. I wanted to die damn it.

"Child dying is not the answer to your problems as the most talented seer in the world you should know this." I opened my eyes to glare at the old seer who was starting to get on my nerve.

"Haven't you ever heard of keeping your nose out of other people business you old hag?" She just smiled.

"I see that your sickness does not affect your sarcasm and quick wit does it my dear." I growled. I hated old people sometimes.

"I never asked you to save me. I've done my part in the world I would like to leave it when I chose without your interference. Now let me up. I'm going home." I turned to Tsunade who looked surprised at my awakening.

"You weren't supposed to awaken for another week. So you are staying right where you are. You were being very stupid letting yourself get that malnourished." I glared and ripped the IV out of my arm and swung over the table, Sakura must have left the room because she wasn't currently in my way. I strode toward the door completely disregarding anything they said.

The hall outside the infirmary doors was castle like and in the end I was even more furious than ever before. I was in my so called family's castle. I could feel the chakra coming off me in waves alerting everyone that I was pissed.

I calmly walked through the halls every maid ignoring me. I quickly came upon the exit on the other side of the dining room in front of me full of my family and friends. I watched Sakura drop her fork and run toward me.

"Lylas!" I grabbed her arm and twisted it and in the back of mind it registered that I had broken it but at this point I was too angry to care. I didn't like others taking charge of my life from me. It was MY life, and more importantly I hated not being in control of everything. Any relationship with me was unhealthy because I controlled everything around me in an effort to stabilize my life.

"You ever try to touch me again and I will kill you. More importantly I don't ever want to see or hear from you ever again. At all, you leave me alone and there won't be bloodshed. Do I make myself crystal clear?" She nodded fearfully, she had never seen this side of me, Naruto on the other hand was already up and removing her from my personal space. He knew what I was capable of, that I was truly a danger with no one to control me when I was angry.

Itachi got up to examine Sakura glaring heatedly at me as he passed.

"You don't scare nor intimidate me. I don't want to see you or your family either. I will kill you as well." I turned toward the door and was two feet from it when Tsunade came bursting in.

"God damn it stop her! She's still injured!" I smiled as no one moved to stop me but as I took a step forward I realized that I wasn't moving. My body was not responding to my commands. It was something that deep down terrified me. It reminded me of my first experience as a prostitute; I was still young and was trapped. As the memory surfaced to the forefront of my mind I was panicking think that this situation was the same. Tears were already streaming down my face and it took me crumpling to the floor to realize I had my body back.

"Sasuke what the hell did you do?" I heard a mumbled response before being lifted by warm strong arms. I was then incased the in the smell of spice and campfire smoke. It was ironically calming.

"Lylas are you okay?" My eyes slid to Sakura and finally after being scared shitless enough to calm down, I realized that I had intentionally hurt and threatened my best friend. I flinched and hid into the black clad shoulder before shaking my head no. I was mortified, I had never in my life lost control like that. I was the epitome of patience; I had the most level head and most importantly never lost control.

"She will be when we get her back to the infirmary. Now Sakura are you okay?" I turned back to inspect Sakura's arm which was perfectly fine now. I then remembered that she, like Tsunade and sometimes I, could heal with chakra. Tsunade then turned to me angry.

"Did you even hear I word I said to you before you stormed out? I told you that the medicine in your body would have an adverse effect which you have just seen. It amplifies whatever emotion you are feeling, causing you to lose control of your anger. Which is a good thing, you needed to learn what you are capable of. Now come." I glared. I was no dog and personally I was rather comfortable where I was, odd considering I usually hated contact because of my profession.

She sighed and moved to remove me resulting in me screeching and clinging tighter to my new perch.

"Don't touch me! I hate being touched and personally I am comfortable right where I am! You are not putting me in that damned white walled room strapped to a bed because I'm not supposed to move! My body heals itself my only problem happens to be my still shattered wrist!" She stared at me like I was insane which I was just not all the time.

"You don't want to leave Sasuke's arms?" She raised an eyebrow in amusement while I tried to remember why the name sounded so familiar. I then remembered that was the name of my twin. I looked up to see him watching me with fascination.

"Is there a reason why you're staring at me because staring happens to be very rude." He smiled apparently finding me funny. I had never had someone enjoy my blunt sarcasm. I was beginning to think I wasn't the only insane one in the family.

"She may stay with me Tsunade. I understand her adverse reaction to the infirmary." I blinked.

"Wait I didn't know you were incestuous? Very interesting I don't know how to feel about this." I tapped my chin with my forefinger. He was hot and it was common knowledge that vampires inbreeded. Especially royal lines because being a vampire weeds out any birth defects possible from inbreeding. I then decided that I don't think I would mind having children with him.

"Would that bother you?" I scoffed.

"There really isn't much that bugs me. Plus you are hot so what would I have to complain for." I smiled and turned to Tsunade. "So does this mean I get to stay with my dear twin brother here?" I was hopeful because truthfully he seemed the nicest and I was terrified about living here even though it was something that I would never admit.

"That isn't the best idea considering that you just nearly lost control and almost killed Sakura." I glared.

"I did not almost kill my best friend bitch I threatened to and broke her arm. Thank you very god damned much I could have done worse and she's fine now." Tsunade looked skeptical about me staying with Sasuke. Which was annoying because he was my brother I wasn't going to kill him in his sleep. The man was currently carrying me for god sakes.

"You are unpredictable. It is not safe." I hissed.

"I am NOT unpredictable. That stupid medicine is what caused that. I have been in complete control of myself since day one of my life. Besides Sasuke stopped me before he can stop me again." She rolled her eyes.

"Yes and you panicked. You hate not having control over everything around you. More importantly you are not mentally stable." I screamed in anger and jumped from Sasuke's arms.

"So! Your trying to dictate my life now! Like everyone else which I why I don't like people! I am staying with Sasuke because I want to!" I stormed past her into the door I had recently left feeling better after hearing it shut. It was odd for me to trust people; to me they always ended up backstabbing you at one point or another in your life so why bother. Truthfully I was going out on a limb with him causing my nervous habits to start up. By the time the door reopened with Sasuke in the doorway frantic my lip was bleeding from biting all the skin off of them.

"Why are you bleeding?" I paused. Odd I had never had someone notice my blood and such little of it made me believe I had made the right choice in blindly trusting him.

"I tend to bite all the skin off my lips when I'm nervous. It's nothing big I promise." I jumped as he suddenly grabbed my chin to inspect my lips. I was startled, he moved faster than I did. It was proving that my twin was really might be the control I needed in my life. I was jolted from my thoughts when he licked the blood off my bottom lip sending sparks down my spine.

"That is a good way to attract attention to yourself. Your blood is very easy to smell. Now come you need sleep." He intertwined our fingers as he pulled me along this way and that way. Eventually we stopped in front of huge doors which after inspecting closer looked vaguely familiar in my memory. It was then I realized I had found the exit without someone instructing me which way to go. Deep down I remembered my life before the supposed accident, there were mysteries in myself that I had never known before and explained the irrational trust that I held in my twin and the anger at Tsunade because she wouldn't let me stay with him that truthfully had nothing to do with the medicine.

"We used to share this room when we were little so it hopefully looks familiar I haven't really changed it that much." I was pulled through the door and immediately started to examine every inch of the room. I laughed my apartment bedroom was exactly the same set up and style without all the fanciness. My eyes landed on the bed; now that we were here I realized just how tired I was. It was as if someone had suddenly sucked the energy out of me.

I pulled away walking sleepily toward the left side of the bed crawling under the covers and snuggling into the scent that I was quickly learning as Sasuke's, I heard a chuckle and felt the bed sink behind me. Warm arms wrapped around my waist pulling me until I was sandwiched between them and a very warm muscled chest. It was weird but not uncomfortable, I felt safe from any and all harm. It would be the first night in my life that I could remember where I would sleep peacefully.

"Sleep my little larkspur. We will talk in the morning I promise." I felt lips press to the left side of my neck before drifting off to sleep.

**Wow I can't believe I've made it this far already. But I really like this story. It's been calling to me for a while now and school has helped motivate me to write. I don't know how but I always write better and quite a lot more during the school season. Very very odd but love you all. See you next time. **


	4. My first day as family

**Me: WHOO! Fourth chapter already I think…Yup it is if you include the prologue which I do. Man I've written all of these within a matter of days. Normally this takes weeks but these chapters are shorter than my normal length. There about nine pages instead of like forty.**

**Sasuke: I'm so proud you actually have dedicated yourself to this story**

**Me: I know me too. But I think that's it's being a senior in high school despite trying to fund college. **

**Disclaimer: Hmmmmmm well I don't own Naruto but I do own Sesshomaru because Rumiko Takashi's lawyers won't look for me here. (My ingenious logic)**

**Title: The Truth of True Royalty**

**Chapter: **My first day as family

I glanced around the room that was now slightly chilly from the October morning air. Sasuke had gone missing sometime during the night. I sat up but quickly covered my mouth to hold in a scream from the absolute burning in my throat. It was something I had never experienced because I had never denied myself the blood that I needed. I was alone and scared for the first time since I was little and was told to suck it up.

I frantically whipped my head around the room there was no sign of life other than myself. I looked down at my wrist contemplating drinking my own blood but something stopped me. Once again my body would not move to my command but at least this time I knew who was responsible for it so there was less of a panic. The question that now ran through my mind was how in the world that Sasuke knew what the hell was going through my mind.

"Lylas you never ever and I mean ever drink from your own body do you understand me?" My hand was jerked away from my mouth only to be replaced with Sasuke's wrist. "Drink from mine but it's dangerous to drink from your own you could kill yourself." I bit just like I was told but what I was never warned of was the frenzy of drinking from a live person not from a bottle. It was warm and addicting, I was having trouble stopping myself. I was about to start to panicking again when Sasuke forcibly pulled me back.

"Why the hell didn't you warn me about that you asshole? I've never drank from a live person hell I've never drank from a person in general!" I turned to keep yelling at him until I saw the dark look in his eyes, me drinking his blood had done something to him. "Sasuke are you okay?" He shook his head seemingly clearing it of something.

"Sorry I wasn't expecting that. It had nothing to do with the live part. Do you know how Itachi found Sakura?" I shook my head. I never saw the reason to intrude on Sakura's life.

"He tasted her blood. That is how vampires find there life mates. That was the reaction you just had. From now on you can drink no other blood but mine. Do you understand me?" I nodded quickly I knew I wouldn't it sounded dangerous already. There was no way I was putting myself in pain.

"What's for breakfast because I'm thinking French toast is sounding really awesome right now. What do you think?" He rolled his eyes at me before dragging me down to the kitchen which was currently bare of staff. I was puzzled.

"Do you not own a kitchen staff or is this an extra kitchen?" He just laughed.

"The kitchen staff answers when called I was just about to until your curiosity got the better of you." I jumped frantically waving my hands in a stop/no motion.

"DON'T I want to cook you silly goose. I like things certain ways that I make it. Before they died this really old couple owned a bakery but could no longer run it I offered to cook and stuff and they let me. They knew I lived on the streets but I was really good I could make and decorate anything. Especially cakes, any you could imagine. So cooking is a privilege to me. Do you even know how to fry an egg?" he smiled sheepishly at me. He very obviously didn't.

"Well then we'll start there. Now I need eggs, pieces of thick Texan toast, and ten oranges, strips of bacon, milk, a skillet, and a nice big griddle. That should feed us both don't you think? I mean I eat a lot so I figured you would too." He slowly but surely got everything that I asked for not even knowing where things were in the kitchen. I turned on the burner for the skillet and plugged in the griddle. I quickly grabbed a small plastic bowl.

"Now we put a couple eggs and some milk in here and that makes the coating that you put on the toast. The bacon goes on the griddle and be careful it pops grease when they look down flip them. Now for the eggs you crack it and carefully put it in the skillet and it's the same as the bacon when it's done you flip. See easy. For the toast you cover both sides of it with the batter stuff some people put cinnamon on there's but I hate cinnamon. Then you put that on the griddle or a skillet and cook. See you can now make yourself breakfast. Please tell me that you got all of that." He nodded but truthfully he looked a little overwhelmed. I had to keep myself from laughing at his concentrated look when cooking. To me it looked like he was planning for war not frying one egg.

I turned to the oranges. To me this was the best part of homemade cooking. I was debating making real juice the old fashion way with the stomping. I laughed hysterically this time at seeing the mental picture of this prim and proper prince standing knee deep in a bucket of cranberries. I turned to see him glaring at me. I guess I forgot the whole twin telepathy thing we had going on, luckily breakfast was perfect behind him. Figures it would be perfect I was beginning to think that part of being an Uchiha was doing everything perfect.

"Now here's the fun part. We're going to squeeze the juice out of the oranges into the glass for homemade orange juice. What do you think?" He smirked at me before demolishing the first orange flat filling part of the glass. I could imagine him thinking that the orange was my head. I quickly joined him squishing my five oranges with pleasure. To me it was a great stress reliever to squeeze the life out of something not really living. But cooking was a stress reliever in general for me. I was done with my oranges and now had a tall glass of freshly squeezed orange juice.

"Now does your food taste better after you have the accomplished feeling that you did this for yourself because you should." He shook his head.

"It's food. I would have rather had the servants make it for me instead of doing the work." I glared, taking my plate of food away from non-believers. I was going to eat my food with myself just like before.

"This is why I didn't want to come. You're all spoiled brats who never appreciate the important things in life. Some people would not have this much food to eat in a month." I stormed out of the kitchen I was going to eat out front and look like a homeless person hoped it ruined their reputation as royals. I would never truly be a part of a family that wasn't there for me and that doesn't understand what my life was like, the things I saw in that poor district. I'd been family less my entire life I didn't need one now.

I waved to Sakura on my way out. "I'll visit for Christmas. Until then see you, I love you." She blinked before slowly and confusedly waving at me. I was shoveling the end of my food into my mouth leaving the plate on a table with a random plant on it. I turned around and memorized the interior of the hall. It was beautiful but cold just like the people that lived there. I scoffed and turned opening the door and stepping out into the beautiful morning sunshine.

I walked through the city of Konoha amazed at what I was seeing. There were people everywhere and everyone seemed to know everyone. There was no one too poor and no one too rich. I had multiple people come up to me and tell me that I looked down. They then proceeded to give me fruit meant to heal the heart. I smiled it was the type of place I imagined living in, with a warm home, garden, porch and wonderful neighbors. My childhood dream before reality set in and it was shattered. It was shattered further by what my family was really like. They wouldn't even know I was missing till I didn't show up for bed tonight. Or Tsunade decided to look for me to check my health.

I passed the ramen bar to see Naruto sitting there eating so quickly I was surprised that he wasn't sick. He could fit at least fifty bowl of that stuff in his stomach and still have room for more. I stepped in and sat next to him, he turned to me and smiled noodles falling out of his mouth in the process.

"Hey Naruto, just letting you know that I'm leaving and to come visit me whenever I want. I'm always open to a visit from you." His face fell knowing that I would most likely never come back to this place.

"There not that bad Lylas and you know that." I sighed.

"I know but they will never understand me. I'll be some charity case because I'm a long lost sister. I refuse to be kept around collecting dust like every other _trophy_ that happens to reside in that damned _castle_. Castle Naruto I grew up on the streets. That's too much. If they really care and want to visit me then they can find me in the slum of New Orleans two days from here." He laughed. He knew how stubborn I was. He also knew I was serious.

"Seriously though Lylas give them a chance if one of them does come looking for you, I'd bet a month's worth of ramen that Sasuke is the one that goes to find you and see your life." I raised an eyebrow. Naruto was serious if he was betting ramen and a month's worth of it at that.

"What makes you think that?"

"Your twins that's all I need." I snorted. Twins whoopedoo like I cared, it meant that we had almost one hundred percent the same DNA. Which from a human perspective is really gross but you know whatever.

"So what that means diddly shit to me. Just letting you know that." He sighed.

"Do you know why it's such a big deal?" I shook my head. "Vampire twins only happen every bazillion years. This is the first time in history they've been in the royal line. Sasuke and you are the most powerful beings on the planet and are the only thing that can keep the other in check. This isn't common. Sasuke will find you just because he didn't understand why working is so much a part of you. He will go as far as trying to live your life to understand how he offended you. You and Sasuke are exact copies of each other genetically despite you being female and blue eyes. You are so connected that it will put you in pain to part to far from him, your mates as well making it twice as hard for you. Can you at least stay within Konoha? It would make me feel better if you stay here." I contemplated it and nodded.

"I promise to stay within Konoha for you and only you." I turned and left the bar, I was leaving immediately before Naruto realized that I was lying and was going to leave anyways currently he was too distracted by ramen. I also knew I could possibly be over reacting well actually I was but in my life I learned that you walk away _before _you get hurt not after leaves less scars and that's speaking from experience.

I was a day out from Konoha when the pain was starting to truly slow down my pace home. I quickly transported myself to a random alley and collapsed. Naruto was right about the pain. It was horrible but it was something that I would overcome. Despite my slight denial I was an Uchiha and I would not be defeated, even by my own body no matter what it took.

I sat there doing breathing exercises to help ease the pain, for some odd reason it seemed to make the pain worse. I growled and tried not to scream out loud when I felt like I was on fire. Sasuke must be going the opposite way of where I was.

_Asshole, going the wrong way I mean I don't like you but really can't you even go the right direction._

"Child why do you make this hard on yourself, yes I know about them never understanding you but it also seems that you're afraid of that family loving you in that same respect. Despite your life Lylas you need to learn that not everyone is cruel, not everyone is using you for their own purposes and I know that this will be very hard for you but you can do it. I know you can, and the first step of that is letting someone in. You need to try and let someone prove you wrong or this will forever continue." I stared at her. The pain had subsided, hopefully this meant that any bond I had mad with my twin had been severed.

"I don't need them. I'm fine on my own besides the pain stopped the bond is broken. They'll never find me now." I smiled I wanted nothing to do with them.

"Your friend told you about twins. That bond will never be broken no matter how far you run he will find you. Fate brought you together and that's how it will be, you know what happens when you defy fate. She gets very angry especially since you know how this works and is actively avoiding your fate. You need to face your fears, you need to learn to love, and no one is meant to live alone." Mama Odie disappeared in a whisper of smoke making me believe I'd imagined her or my conscience was seriously fucking with me.

I stared down the alley at the street watching people pass until I feel asleep.

**A week later**

I laughed in triumph at my success, for the past week no sign of Sasuke and no pain. I was beating my fate and winning, well at least I hoped I was. Life had gone back into routine, stand at the corner, get paid, come back, start over, eventually go to my cardboard box of a home and start the same the next day. I had had no more visits from Mama Odie truly making me believe I was delusional at the time and I probably was. I was currently standing at the corner watching people pass. They were the same people I saw every Saturday afternoon, this entire town ran like clockwork.

"HEY LADY!" I jumped startled from my thoughts to see a ten year old boy in front of me, one that I had never seen before in my life. He looked straight out of a book, too fancy to be a part of this part of town.

"That man across the street smoking wants to talk to you said it was personal, family business. He sounded real nice." I looked up to see Sasuke leaned against the wall with his arms crossed and a cigarette in his mouth. I guess he did find me after all; the odd part was not approaching me himself. Probably didn't want to be seen associating with me.

"Christen get away from that nasty woman she probably has all types of diseases that you could get." I glared at the high class woman taking her son away from my presence. I didn't have diseases; my body killed them off if I did get them anyway. I stared at Sasuke who was obviously waiting for me to walk over to him. The damn prick, I was working for god sakes I couldn't just leave because he wanted me to. If he wanted to be in the slums he was going to have to learn in the slums if you wanted to talk to a prostitute you walked over to their corner and talked to them there.

I stood there the rest of the day a couple times even getting into cars with people. By dinner even in the crappy street lighting and across the road I could tell he was unhappy with me. Hell every time I stepped into a car and came back later he looked more pissed than the last time. He either hated being ignored or the fact that this really was what I did, reality finally hitting him in the face on just what my entire life was like compared to his. I thought it was a little of both.

It hit midnight before he walked across the street and I never stayed out this late because bad things happen to pretty hookers after ten. He was literally stomping across the street in anger at my petulance behavior to him.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" I raised an eyebrow. What the hell did he _think_ I was doing?

"Umm my job, what else would I be doing on a damned corner?" He made a very odd face that was between exasperation, frustration, and surprise. It was quite an interesting facial expression to look at.

"I've been standing there all day waiting to take you back home and you ignored me. Why is that?" I sighed, they truly didn't get me. It was pathetic in my opinion that they couldn't understand their own daughter or younger sister. I was beginning to think that the blood test was wrong. I so far had nothing in common with them and that was without bringing our childhoods into this.

"Because I truly doubt that I'm related to you. You will never understand my life, ever. So please stop trying and let me live the rest of my life in peace." I turned to leave only to be jerked back roughly by his hand on my upper arm.

"That's not good enough, because truthfully I don't care what you think, you are my sister whether you believe it or not and I will understand you. Now where do you live?"

"In a cardboard box in that alley right over there." It was blunt and the truth, maybe the truth would scare him away from me. He blinked and assessed my truthfulness before looking pained.

"Have you ever been to the doctor?" I shook my head. "A movie?" Another negative. "A party?" Once again a no. He was now grasping for straws looking for anything. "What have you done?" I actually had to ponder that thought, what had I done with my life? It was then I realized it was absolutely nothing.

"I've never done anything but work to survive that's about it. I was in the Hunter's Society for a little why before it got shut down. My weapons are with Tsunade unfortunately." He sighed before taking off his long trench coat and wrapping it around my shoulders, it was the warmest thing I'd had all week and it was starting to get chilly. But the short skirts and tube tops didn't help.

"Come on, I've got some clothes for you at the hotel that you can change into and we can go to dinner. How does Italian sound to you? I was thinking some spaghetti with marinara sauce, parmesan cheese and some mozzarella cheese sticks." My stomach growled at just the thought of all that food. I guess so far we had one thing in common and that was pasta.

The receptionist at the hotel desk glared at me the moment I walked in either angry I was with Sasuke, that I was a prostitute with Sasuke, or that I was a prostitute in general I wasn't sure. But thank you very much I did what I needed to; there was no need to be hostile towards the innocent. He walked up to the desk not noticing or not caring about the glaring.

"May I ask what the best restaurant for Italian food is and where?" She turned flirty when she realized he was paying attention to her. It was disgusting and truthfully I was ashamed to be of the same gender as her. She snapped to and quickly answered.

"Perfezione Italiana is the best place. I forget what its name means but it symbolizes the restaurant itself." I rolled my eyes at her dim wittedness. She really needed to pay attention better.

"It means Italian Perfection and it's actually not the best. It's the best fancy wise and expensive as hell but food wise as in true homemade straight from Italy Italian food it would be better going to La Mia Bellezza which is My Beauty. Its family owned and ran not some chain restaurant." She turned to glare at me.

"No one asked for your opinion whore! So stay out of this!" I glared back, I didn't wait for people to ask my opinion I gave it.

"Well it's true; I've lived here my entire life. Stop giving out the richest place there is when it's not truly the best. More importantly I am not a whore so don't accuse me of being one you jealous bitch. I can't go anywhere with my _twin brother_ because of people like you! You like someone because there rich, famous, or hot. I'm sorry but that's low and I'm ashamed to be of the same gender as you. Now thank you for your input we shall be going, I might even tell your boss of the way you treat your female guests. Good day." I stalked away leaving a shocked receptionist an amused Sasuke. I was headed for the stairs when Sasuke stopped me.

"The elevator is here koi. The stairs will take too long to get to the top floor." I stared at the elevator, I hated them with a passion in my opinion it was safer to take the stairs. I sighed.

"How about we play a game? I say something about myself then you do. Fair enough. Good I'll go first. I have a hatred/ slight fear of elevators they make feel sick and I'm afraid of getting stuck in one." I closed my eyes and waited for the laughter, I squinted them when there was none he was just standing there with the doors open waiting for me.

"I won't allow anything to happen to you in any elevator and I guess it's my turn. Hmmm well I can write poetry." He pressed the penthouse button and turned to me it was now my turn.

"I'm an artist, I love to draw and paint I was pretty good to. Had to sell them to pay Sakura for the holes in her house." He nodded.

"I like sweets but only when certain people make them." I laughed. Certain people huh.

"I bet you'd like mine. I love to cook it's a passion of mine like decorating." He smirked.

"That doesn't count I already knew that one." I growled damn bastard was being unfair.

"I have an extremely taste sensitive taste buds. Like more than normal, I can taste preservatives and oils on salads and stuff that other can't some are really disgusting." He cocked his head to the side obviously finding it interesting.

"I love snakes. I own tons that live on a separate property cause some are contracted demons, only three reside in the house with me." I squealed.

"Really?! I've always had a love of snakes, they tended to like me to but you actually own some. That's like the coolest thing ever!" He laughed at me very amused at my sudden outburst. I was starting to come out of my shell and be me. Although in my own self-evaluation the squealing was unnecessary.

"I take small cherry or grape tomatoes dip them in whip cream and eat them." I looked at the number on the elevator it said we were one floor away.

"Really you do that too it's not just me?" I turned surprised many people found it odd that I liked it; the fact that he did the same actually said something about the two of us.

"I love eating tomatoes for breakfast. I've never had to worry about being fat. My favorite color is deep purple. I have a popcorn and mac and cheese obsession and I have the most random and sometimes scary mental pictures." I had ruined the game but I was intrigued, I had read psychological studies of human twins that said the ones that were separated still had base things in common. I didn't think it would be the same for us because it was such different lifestyles as well as we weren't human but I guess as vampires we are more evolved so to speak so there might be even better result than for humans.

"Definitely a tomato breakfast fan, I don't get fat it's against genetics. My favorite color is purple. I like popcorn but not obsessed but I do have a mac and cheese obsession and what type of mental pictures are we talking about here?"

"Like a week ago I imagined my head as an orange and you had a maniacal look on your face shouting 'die bitch die' while squeezing the life out of my head. After thinking when squeezing the oranges that you were imagining one as my head." He turned to me as the elevators doors open with a questioning look on his face.

"Are positive you're sane? Because that's pretty out there, I've never heard anything like that in my life and Naruto is my best friend." I glared at him and stalked to the hotel door waiting for him to open it.

"Now my dear twin it is time for you to officially become my sister be ready for a makeover." I paled at his words and looked at him fearfully it sounded painful and personal I hated total strangers.

**K I know odd place to stop it but twas getting long, twelve pages. **


	5. The New and Improved Lylas

**Me: Whooo again another chapter I am on a roll. **

**Disclaimer: do not own**

**Title: The Truth of True Royalty**

**Chapter: The new and improved Lylas**

I followed Sasuke into the room warily waiting for some famous stylist to jump out of the walls.

"Lylas I will be redoing your look no one else. I figured you wouldn't ever be comfortable with random people touching you for so long. Now come on you need to shower I've bought some shampoo and stuff for you that's already in there." He was quickly ushering me into a giant bathroom apparently excited to change my look, if I didn't know better I'd assume he was gay. I giggled and slammed the door hoping he hadn't heard that thought.

I turned to see the biggest shower ever; it was a rain head with wall jets. I turned the water on stripped and jumped in, laughing at the jets hitting my sides. Despite the fact that I was supposed to be cleaning myself I was having fun it's not every day that I get to play in a shower like this. There was a knock and an annoyed Sasuke at the door.

"Lylas you can play with the shower later I promise just take your shower please." I giggled and smelled the shampoo and conditioner, they both smelled like coconut to me. It was pleasing to. I quickly finished my shower and wrapped myself in a warm white fluffy towel as well as my hair.

I opened the door and stepped out nervous at what I was going to become. I heard a sigh from behind me and was steered toward the bed.

"Lylas this won't be bad I promise, what I did was told myself if I was a girl but exactly the way I was what would I like, so I'm not trying to change _you _just what you wear. Making you look the part you are because you are a princess and that will travel fast so I'm going to teach you, you're going to teach me." I smiled and examined the dress on the bed. It was a deep purple and made of the finest silk, the hem reached the floor with slits up to my knees for movement and style. It was a cross back style it was conservative but at the same time flirty. There were small black one inch heels next to them. They were all my style because truthfully I'm a klutz and trip on anything, including air, so small heels are good, plus if I had a choice I have problems with anything totally above my knees. It made me feel special that he put so much effort and thought into it.

"I like it, how did you pick something like this? I figured it would have been red and raunchy from my line of work." I was lightly hit upside the head.

"But that is not who you are now is it. Get ready I'll help you with your hair, don't know what I'm going to do with it though, we'll see." He walked away probably going to get dressed himself. I turned back to the dress quickly putting on underwear and the bra only having a few problems putting on the cross back style. The dress slid easily fitting me perfectly I zipped it up the side and turned to stare at myself in the mirror.

I looked odd; I had never had those dreams of being a princess like other girls so seeing me in rich outfits was surreal. But at the same time I looked perfect like this was the role I was always meant to play. The shoes as well were a perfect fit.

"Absolutely beautiful, I knew that was your color. Come to the bathroom and we'll fix your hair." I turned to see Sasuke in black slacks with a button down deep purple shirt. We matched perfectly we would fit in well at either restaurant we went to. I followed him to the bathroom afraid that he would demand that I cut my hair because it was far too long to be manageable.

"Sasuke can you promise not to cut my hair for me I really like the length it's currently at." He smiled and nodded obviously the length didn't matter; I watched his expression as he removed the towel and my hair fell to my knees.

"Damn you look sexy as hell with your hair down." I glared and grabbed my hair immediately trying to put it up he laughed, grabbed my hands forcing me to release my hair. "Don't worry with it this long it has to go up or it would bother you the entire dinner although I must say I do love the length. Maybe one of our daughters will grow it long like this as well." I blinked. Children was something that I forgot about, we were mates technically, that meant children which meant sex and despite my profession I hated people touching me, for my job I bared through it and numbed myself. But now I had every right to be as picky and stingy as I wanted with touching because no one would ever have to touch me again if I didn't wish it.

"I'm not comfortable enough at this point to even consider children." I watched him smiled fondly in the mirror while running his hands through my hair.

"I know Lylas I will never ask anything of you unless I believe you are possibly ready for it; I was just generally stating that was my hope. I also hope that when we do have children at least one of them has your magnificent eyes." He kissed my left temple before quietly resuming his task. It was the only blemish on my body and it was a very faint birth mark. After about five minutes I realized that he was actually somehow drying my hair naturally. When it was dry it was elegantly put up into a pair of black chop sticks.

"There perfect now take this necklace, bracelet and earrings and wear them. They are a gift from mother since she didn't get to see you before you left." The set was all black diamond and beautiful I put them on quickly trying not to waste any more time before running out of the bathroom.

"I'm ready let's go."

We stood outside La Mia Bellezza waiting in line until the hostess pulled us out and in to the restaurant. "Lylas è così bello vederti in realtà mangiare qui! Un tavolo per due che vedo, vieni Ti prendo il posto migliore per la privacy." I laughed and nodded.

"Sì grazie." We followed her to a secluded table toward the back. Sasuke sat down obviously puzzled. I giggled and picked up the menu looking for something to drink.

"I can suspect that you do not understand Italian. Considering you look highly confused." He nodded.

"I understood you. That was simple yes thank you. But what she said was fast and very confusing. What did she say?" I sighed and set down the menu.

"She said it was nice to see me actually eating here. She then mentioned table for two and that she'd get us the best place for privacy. She's from Italy so she speaks fluent in the language which is why she's a hostess she's iffy on the English language." He nodded.

"So what should I order?" I rolled my eyes.

"We'll share because trust me they give you tons of food. I work here on Wednesday nights when they have all you can eat spaghetti because they need an extra set of hands. Some white wine is good to drink can't stand red wine it's far too bitter." He smiled at me. Before he ruined it and it turned into a smirk.

"We never did finish our game did we? I believe it was your turn." I groaned hoping he would have forgotten.

"You said Naruto was your best friend well he's mine as well. Now I want to know how you grew up because mine's obvious." He assessed me for a moment and then collected himself.

"Father demands everything be perfect, that is the image we always portray. Father is also cold and unfeeling, Itachi can sometimes be the same way but is usually much softer towards me, mother, and of course Sakura. Mother always loved, always telling us that everyone makes mistakes just don't do it in front of important people. She has forever told me to always be myself, never let my life change who I really was inside. She was the one who always hoped that you did make it out of the siege that day even when everyone else gave up. I was so young that my brain blocked the trauma of losing you and every memory of you. It wasn't till you were revealed months ago that they started to come back to me. Itachi is and always will be Itachi. He's an older brother so he always knew when I was getting into things I shouldn't be or cheating at cards. He was so good he knew when I was going to say something stupid, ask the wrong question, or get myself in trouble. He was comforting where father couldn't be. He was the only one I trusted with the information that I didn't feel whole or complete and that sometimes I would dream of a girl with the most beautiful blue eyes. He was the one who told me I had a twin that died in a siege when I was five. When I first saw you I recognized your eyes." I blinked it sounded like the perfect family except for our father who was apparently cold.

I bit my lip wondering if I should share my life I decided I would.

"I spent most of my life on the streets, had an old couple that owned a bakery that let me work there for a while, I've worked here quite a few times as well. But when I hit fourteen and someone just pulled me into their car. I was taken to their house and was raped there. The man thought I was a prostitute but I was strong, got the money and from then on I realized I could use my body for money. My body and mind would just go numb because I hated it but I refused to die, I was going to live no matter what it took. At fifteen I came to terms with my death on my eighteenth birthday because I believed I had no family. I have no memory either. Except one, it's blurry just full of colors really and warmth. I'm obviously in a bed and most likely with you if we shared a room. There is a voice that's it I can't tell what the words are. Just the voice, on my worst days and nights when I would cry myself to sleep I would fall asleep to the sound of that voice in my memory. I found out the day I met you that, that voice belonged to Itachi." He smiled and rubbed my knee under the table.

"What would you like to order?" I turned to the waitress composing myself.

"Some spaghetti with marinara sauce and parmesan cheese with a side of mozzarella sticks please. Oh and some white wine as well." She nodded and walked away.

"I hope you do know that Itachi is dying to meet you after hearing of you telling me off about not appreciating things. You've impressed him by scolding me." I laughed. He sounded like a true elder brother.

"Ya well I'm not ready to meet him considering so far I've put holes in his walls and broken his mates arm. I'm sorry but I wouldn't like someone very much if they did that to me."

"Yes well Itachi is a pacifist so he tends to not care really, but really the fact that your friends with Sakura says a lot about you. Sakura is very careful who she spends time with because that can reflect her which will reflect Itachi, so obviously you're not a bad person just misunderstood. But you're very obviously a princess, you demand respect when it is not given, you are kind yet firm, you take pride in everything that you do, you naturally do everything with finesse and perfect posture. The way you talk to people and in general. Hell you have more grace then my mother and that's hard. You spent most of your life here and you still carry the qualities of royalty because it's a part of whom you are and that will never change." I smiled it was nice to have someone else think nice things about me, it was also nice that I showed that many traits with my family maybe I could do this. I seemed to already be halfway there.

"You're not so bad yourself for being spoiled and I guess this means you really will find me where ever I run huh?" He smiled and nodded.

"We are now forever bonded as siblings, twins, and mates. You can always find me as well and have the other half of this twin telepathy as well. You just need to be trained to hone in on your skills." I smiled.

"So I could hear your every thought you have about me when I do certain things that make your eyes darken?" He smiled at me and shook his head.

"Those are my thoughts. It would be in your best interest to stay out of them please anything else is fine. I don't listen to your every thought; just the surface ones that pop into your head or are about me tend to make me listen. I would like to let you know that I am not gay as you believe." I smiled.

"Are you positive about that? Because you seem gay to me, maybe that's why you're such good friends with Naruto. Yet were mated, has a mated pair ever like been in love with someone of the same gender but get someone of the other gender or love the other gender and get bonded with their own?"

"I hope you know that curiosity killed the cat. You need to be more careful you can offend someone with those questions of yours. Especially royals, they are highly defensive if you don't know anything about your own species. But I'm pretty sure it's happened at least once in our existence, just like us. Twins in general have only happened maybe twice including us, and were the first ever in any vampire royal line. Not to mention were the first set of twins in history of any immortal race to be mates as well. Werewolves have twins all the time though for some reason." I rolled my eyes.

"Hey Sasuke that's why cats have nine lives and I have yet to meet anyone who is willing to take someone who is a former member of the Hunter Society. Just letting you know, still have all my nice shiny weapons too. They are very handy in sticky situations. I can't stand human contraptions. They pollute the air and are very sketchy in my opinion. Like elevators we truly can take the stairs there would be less fat people in the world." He laughed and grabbed a mozzarella stick that had been placed on the table during my muttering.

"Ooooo mozzarella sticks!" I quickly grabbed one and shoved it in my mouth. If there was one thing I loved more than anything it was food. That one of the reasons I loved cooking so much was getting to eat the food. Sasuke just stared at me as I lovingly ate my mozzarella stick.

"I didn't know you loved food that much, I should take them away from you now before you have an orgasm in the restaurant." I glared at him, damn asshole taking this farther than he needed to.

"You know I could completely relocate myself and just run from you the rest of my life, or better yet get the training and find a way to block you from ever finding me again if you don't shut the fuck up." I calming grabbed another cheese stick and ate it while innocently watching his face fall blank, back to the mask that I saw on his face the first day I met him. He was retreating after realizing his mistake. He'd gotten comfortable around me that he forgot to sensor himself and was retaliating in the same sense that I did.

"You will _not_ even think about doing that, because you can't live without me anymore Lylas. Eventually you'd become to week to block it and then would die a slow and painful death if I didn't find you first." I sighed, I was really starting to hate this whole bonding thing, never a day of freedom in my life ever again. I was feeling trapped which never did well for me, I probably needed air and to apologize considering I'd offended him when he was comfortable enough to joke with me, but running was my instinct. I could already feel the itch in my legs to run and never stop, to never see him or the rest of my family ever again. I knew I could do it to, with at least a day head start, they would never find me, a master of deception.

"If I ran I would never be found, if I didn't want you to find me. I let you find me here, you may know my location but that doesn't mean you can find me. Just thought I'd let you know that I already don't like this bonding thing. I like my freedom, I like being completely dependent on only myself, to not have to answer to anyone but myself. So far you've limited all of that; I now no longer have that privilege. If I want out of this I will find a way out of it, so I suggest you tread lightly, because I'm not the nicest person around when I want to be."

He eyed me almost as if gaging whether or not I was serious on my threat. His open expressions and emotions were now gone, most likely for the entire night. I could already feel space between us, there was already one wall from truly being together as siblings or as lovers. That was the way I now wanted it, in my opinion being tied to someone for the rest of your life with limitations, rules, reputations, and faking who you are in front everyone but those in your home were too big of a price for supposed fate. I could also slowly feel myself losing control of my situation and I didn't have time to think or breath and I could possibly damage my new relationship because I couldn't think straight.

"I see that's nice to know but eventually you will lo…"

RING RING RING

I jumped in my seat; the sound was not from my own phone since mine was at the hotel. He answered it, excused himself and walked outside. I silently watched him leave out towards the front. After he was out of sight I stood up walked toward the bathrooms, I was never going to hear him finish that sentence and personally I didn't want too. I would never love that life style; I hated fake people and was currently wondering which side that I had seen was truly my brother. I'd never watched him grow up, didn't know what he was like before he met me. This niceness could all be an act to make me like him and then after I do, I don't matter anymore all he needs from me is blood, and sex from whatever person he fancies at the time. Or worse this could all be some sick game of let's pretend I like her when really she's some conquest and I can go back to my real lover.

I knew very well that sometimes I lie to myself to make myself feel better or so that everything's okay, but I could admit to myself that any of these possibilities hurt and I wanted to truly cry. I could feel the water in my eyes, I had trusted someone who could be playing me for all I know and it hurt to think that that person could be my own brother. Being used was one of my greatest fears, because that meant that no one truly loved me for who I was, I was just some tool to them.

I quickly fazed myself through the back wall of the restaurant into the alley behind it, ya I was standing him up, leaving him the bill, and steal probably three thousand dollars' worth of shoes, clothes, and jewelry. But I was actually afraid of him and human mentality is to run away from something you're scared of and as an insecure, no self-esteem female even if you have no proof and it's probably just your imagination. Even the thought of it scares you enough that you don't want to know and you run.

But at the same time for some reason I couldn't do it yet, maybe I didn't have enough conviction or maybe I was truly just tired of running from everything and everyone.

"_Child why do you make this hard on yourself, yes I know about them never understanding you but it also seems that you're afraid of that family loving you in that same respect. Despite your life Lylas you need to learn that not everyone is cruel, not everyone is using you for their own purposes and I know that this will be very hard for you but you can do it. I know you can, and the first step of that is letting someone in. You need to try and let someone prove you wrong or this will forever continue."_

I froze and looked around the alleyway thinking that I'd finally lost it when I recognized the voice. It was my mind reminding me what Mama Odie said or at least the hallucinated Mama Odie told me a week before Sasuke showed up. It was also what was stopping me.

I slid down the alley wall with tears streaming down my face not giving a damn about the dirt nor the smell. My mind was going in too many circles that I know longer knew up from down nor right or wrong. I was panicking horribly and was afraid of what the answers to my questions were leading to the mental breakdown in a dirty alley.

"Mia cara signora che ci fai qui? Si dovrebbe essere all'interno di mangiare la cena, la data è impazzendo alla ricerca di voi." I looked up to see the owner of the restaurant standing over me.

**(My dear lady what are you doing out here? You should be inside eating dinner, your date is going nuts looking for you.)**

"Watashi no hidzuke wa, kare ga watashi no futagodashi, nani ga okotte iru koto ga hontōni aru baai, matawa watashi wa jibunjishin'no rieki no tame ni shiyō sa rete iru ka dō ka wa wakaranai. Watashi wa, kare wa watashi ga saisei matawa jizen kēsu ni naru nareru koto ga dekite iru no ka wakaranai kare to issho ni sodatte imasendeshita. Watashi wa totemo konran shite iruto watashi wa mō nani o suru ka wakaranai."

**(My date, he's my twin and I don't know if what's happening is real or if I'm being used for his own gain. I didn't grow up with him I don't know who he is I could be getting played or be a charity case. I'm so confused and I don't know what to do anymore.)**

"La mia signora non riesco a capire, stai parlando una lingua diversa stai sicuro che non c'è bisogno di avere qualcuno per te?"

**(My lady I can't understand you, you're speaking a different language are you sure I don't need to get someone for you?)**

I shook my head no and curled farther into a ball wishing myself dead.

"Lylas sweetheart it's going to be okay. Just calm down can you do that for me. I need you to calm down. I've told you I love you I didn't lie, so please I need you to calm down. Take a deep breath hold it for five seconds and letting it slowly."

I rotated from my curled position to see Sasuke sitting on a dirty alley floor next to me in the middle of my mental break down and I started laughing hysterically at the sight and thought of the prim and proper prince bred to be perfect sitting as if this was completely normal.

"Lylas are you okay? Hibiscus please look at me and breath. I need you to keep as sane as possible for me." I giggled and shook my head at him, my laughing was the result of the sanest thought ever.

"This is the sanest I've been my entire life probably. You do realize that you're sitting on the dirtiest floor in the world right. Your totally ruining your beautiful clothes." I smiled and in a random for of affection hugged Sasuke.

He jumped slightly startled. Before wrapping his arms around me and laughing.

"Your touching me, your willingly initiating contact." I blinked and tried to move but was stopped by Sasuke's arms tightening around me.

"Hey uh Sasuke you promised that you wouldn't do anything that I was uncomfortable with and this is making me uncomfortable. So um let go of me please." He shook his head and once again tightening his arms, before leaning in to whisper to me without the owner hearing.

"Koi, watashi wa anata ga tebanashite inai yo. Mata, watashi wa anata o aishi, watashi wa anata ga warui kotobadato sono yōna shinri-tekina daijōbu o motte ita koto ni kidzukanakatta koto o yakusoku shita. Watashi wa anata ga jikkō shiyou to suru koto wa hankon-ka, seishin o motte ita koto ni kidzukanakatta. Watashi wa ima, watashi wa anata o aishite yaru koto ni risshō shite imasu. Dakara, nani watashi wa anata o tebanasu koto wa dekimasen."

**(Love, I'm not letting you go. I also promised that I loved you but I didn't realize that you had such psychological okay that's a bad word. I didn't realize you had such mental scarring that you would try to run. I'm proving to you right now that I do love you. So no I cannot let you go.)**

"So you did hear my mental break down rambling. I was hoping that you hadn't heard that, I don't usually lose myself like that and I'm not very proud of it I would appreciate it if you didn't mention it."

I smiled sheepishly and then laughed nervously; it's not the best feeling the in world to realize that the person that's in love with you heard all the horribly things you believe.

"Lylas there is nothing wrong with being afraid, I understand that you haven't seen me grow up and that is unnerving to you. I am truly trying to help. Now how about we go back to dinner and then we go home."

I sighed and nodded we might as well finish our dinner and maybe clear up some misunderstandings. I mean it can't really hurt to try.

"Fine I guess your right besides spaghetti is comfort food for me. Hey do you think we can order popcorn from room service like really buttery salty popcorn and a lot of it?" He raised an eyebrow but nodded before leading me back into the restaurant and to our seats; luckily we weren't getting stared at but in this town that's normal.

"I do have a question for you though and I do apologize for the mess that we seemed to have made of our date earlier but it was understandable. But when the owner was talking he was talking in Italian but you answered in Japanese how did you manage to comprehend and translate two different languages while upset and not thinking straight it baffles me."

I smiled it was kind of nice to have someone look at me in wonderment because of my powers and want to know them without malicious intent.

"I use one hundred percent of my brain capacity humans can only use from about ten to twenty percent, immortals is more to about fifty if not clear to sixty-five depending on the immortal. So I can do anything I want all at the same time, I never miss anything because my brain can catalogue it all in seconds. When we walked into the restaurant there were three plants in the entry way and four more on our way back to our seats. There are a total of sixty-two lights in the entire dining area as well."

I watched as he counted all the plants and then proceeded to count all the lights probably putting a crick in his neck. He then looked to me in amazement and truthfully that was the least I could do with my brain capacity.

"That's not all I can do, as you've noticed it can translate any language that I know into any other very quickly or when upset what someone is telling me but it doesn't translate that what I'm saying is in my native language. I can read minds, I can manipulate others minds, and even erase memories. I can do others but I'm not sure if that is just pure power not my head, I don't have much tutoring in this stuff."

He blinked about five times before slightly coming back to the present and even still was inspecting me, like I was some disease or something. Luckily the food showed up and the scrutiny stopped.

"Grazie, so are you going to say something or keep staring at me because I don't like being stared at."

"Are you sometimes mentally unstable like literally you have blank spots in your memory every once in a while or just things that are really fuzzy?"

I cocked my head to the side and thought about it, I didn't have any blank parts in my memory except for all of my childhood up until I was seven but there were a lot of times when things got fuzzy but there was always something that snapped me out of it.

"Not really lot of fuzziness but I have no memory of when I was a child nor anything up till age seven after that I have everything. Why do you think there is something wrong with me?" He shook his head.

"No there's not, okay well there is but training can fix that most likely not totally but mostly. You see that type of brain use can sometimes overload your brain, leading it to either shut down your entire body or sometimes evolves into temporary insanity which is the blankness up till age seven, you couldn't take it your mind shoved you to the back of your mind and you killed anything that came near you or you ran away from anything in a self-preservation instinct. The fuzziness is the same thing but you've become more resistant to the usage and you're getting close as I said training can fix that. You're doing rather well for being on your own, although I had nothing to do with it; it makes me kind of proud."

I raised an eyebrow at him and decided to shove garlic bread in my mouth before I said something I shouldn't.

"Okay what were you going to say and don't lie." I smiled and swallowed.

"Well you're kind of proud of me being a prostitute. Just so you know." I was then smack in the back of the head.

"I said you, how you've survived, and your control over your powers. You're resourceful, intuitive, and confident most people in your situation wouldn't be able to survive and you have. That is what I am proud of the fact that my little sister survived. Mother would absolutely love you." I smiled and ate my spaghetti with more gusto after getting such and ego boost although really I just felt warm that someone was proud of me. It was then that Naruto's words rang through my head very loudly.

"_Vampire twins only happen every bazillion years. This isn't common. Sasuke will find you just because he didn't understand why working is so much a part of you. He will go as far as trying to live your life to understand how he offended you. You and Sasuke are exact copies of each other genetically despite you being female and blue eyes"_

I then felt bad because I really was being unfair to him because deep down I was still expecting my life to go back to normal, the only change would he would be in it, visiting me and stuff but in reality he wouldn't leave until I did, until he understood me.

"Sasuke are twins really as rare as Naruto said they are, that we really are exact copies of each made specifically in a pair to be a pair?" I looked up at him and twirled some noodles on my fork as he paused and looked at me confused.

"Well I don't know what Naruto told you but yes we are rare there is something that normally prevents it, whether it is blood, having a vampire parents, or just the limit of the bodies. No one really knows, it could just be fate, but we do know that twins are very powerful especially together. So realistically it wouldn't be in the best interest of any other species if we were common. So that could be another factor is it could lead to an uproar and a demand for all twins to be killed at birth or maybe just one because as you can see they will eventually find each other because we are drawn to each other. But we aren't exact copies as Naruto said we are but we are as close as anyone can really get."

I nodded and really didn't know how to feel about being made specifically for someone else but then again at the same time he was made specifically for you. As well as the fact that I've learned that fate usually knows what it's doing and can unravel seemingly impossible problems that no mortal nor immortal truly can.

"Interesting, so you really aren't going to keep letting me live my life the way I do are you? You don't like the life I live do you?" I flinched as he looked up with an expression that was angry, frustrated, and pained which was a scary face as well.

"It's not necessarily the life you live it is some of the things you are required to do. I do not under any circumstances like to watch my mate willingly give herself to other men as service when I should be the only person that ever has any right to touch you in an intimate manner. You knew I was there and you did it in front of me when I was there to remove you from the life you live. You don't like it yet you refused my help. So yes I refuse to let you keep living your life the way you are or I am going to start killing men that come near you. Does this make sense to you? The commitment that goes into this relationship? Well do you?"

I blinked and tried to process all he had said and just what I did would have looked like to anyone that knew we were mates. I flinched slightly and smiled sympathetically.

"Okay so I didn't at first but how was I supposed to know your entire crazy mate like rules I grew up in the human world infidelity is very common in the human world. Even after marriage so I really thought nothing of it. Besides were not actually mates were mates to be so there's a big difference mister I don't know how to properly inform an independent modern woman the rules of an archaic society." I huffed and shoved the very last of my food into my mouth and then proceeded to slouch in my chair.

"That is horrible posture you should sit up straight, you should not huff, and you don't shove food in your mouth. You are supposed to be elegant and nothing less. There is that better I've just told you the rules." I growled and narrowed my eyes at him.

"So what I've slept with someone else, get over it. I've been doing it since I was fourteen it's something that doesn't just stop happening."

"It will stop happening, you are my mate. Therefore no one shall touch you, no is allowed to touch you or any other form of contact. I refuse to have you strutting around like some slut when you are not only a Princess, but a respectable person and my sister so I refuse to stand for it as I've told you. No is ever to touch you in that manner ever again how many times do I have to tell you that. I'm not trying to run your life I'm trying to give you the chance to start a new one."

I opened my mouth only to shut it again my brain taking a second to actually let the words sink in. he had said it multiple times, no one was allowed to touch me but him. Which I still didn't want but he said he'd wait. I didn't like change bad things always happen when change occurs, but a chance for a new life sounded nice I truly hated the life I lived but I wanted to control my life which I was fighting something that really wasn't happening.

"A new one, fresh slate, the whole shebang? You promise that I get a new life and no one ever knows what happened. That we start over and do this without all the trying to dominate the other?" He nodded and smiled at me probably happy that he was getting what he wanted.

"Although I doubt that trying to dominate the other is ever going to stop but we both know that I'm going to eventually win." I gasped and flipped him off before realizing that he was leaving me behind and trying to catch up to him.

**WHOO! Okay I didn't like the chapter before so I cut it out and re-did it and its now longer and I feel like I seem less bi-polar because that was not what I was trying to do. **


End file.
